Conventionally, public safety systems offer centralized services that reside at a central area and are available to public safety users in the field through a wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) serving a large geographic area such as a city or county. Public safety systems are evolving such that first responders are equipped with mobile devices, in the form of handsets, laptops, etc., that have the capability of wirelessly networking together in a high-speed wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) serving a much smaller geographic area, such as a city block. Exemplary services can include video services via a server, web services via a server, push-to-talk services, location services, etc. Mobile devices are moving to host client/server-based services in the WLAN for the needs of first responders. The benefits of hosting local services on the WLAN are reduced latency connections from those services hosted in the WLAN versus the WWAN, reduced data traffic on the WWAN as the traffic now becomes local to the LAN, and the ability to operate without a connection to the WWAN for some services. Local hosting of services includes one or more service instances being hosted on mobile devices in the WLAN associated with public safety responders.
When a service request is made by a public safety responder at a scene of an incident and backend service is not available or is otherwise not favorable, one of the locally hosted service instances may be selected to service the request. However, circumstances may exist where it would be disadvantageous to select a mobile device of a particular responder currently hosting a requested service instance. Further, such circumstances may dynamically change such that a particular responder may be capable of servicing a service request at one time yet may be disadvantaged by servicing a service request at another time during the incident.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via replacement with software instruction executions either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP). It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.